User blog:Mooagain/Kingdom Succession SCP
I wanted to make an SCP game, but I'm not creative enough to make an original game, maybe I'll do that later. Anyways... Welcome to site 42. A small site that doesn't usually see much action. Until now. Due to interference by SCP-732, multiple SCP's have mistakenly been sent to site 42. And now one of them has taken control of the site. SCP-079 has breached containment and taken control of the site, and just before security stopped it from escaping onto the internet, it was able to find what looks like a fun game. It has decided to force this game upon site 42, and hopes you all will play. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Whoever wins gets to be the new director of site 42... at least until foundation reinforcements arrive. Special rules: First thing, there are different teams. Most SCP's win alone, but any foundation staff can win together once all the SCP's are neutralized of contained. (Some SCP's win together, such as 049 and 035) (Teams will only have up to three members that are actual players) If you think another player is a friend, you can both agree to a formal team. This doesn't change win conditions, it just means you can't attack each other, and some roles can use abilities on their team mates. Also, there are two ways to be out of the game. Since the SCP foundation doesn't want to kill the SCP's if they don't have to, anyone successfully contained is essentially dead, except they can come back if someone else releases them. Items can be traded freely between players, so long as both parties consent. Different roles will have different max health and damage values. Some rooms require certain security levels to access. Clearance levels are from items, which can be taken from players if not guarded. Clearance levels go from 0-4. Who goes to which room will be done on your threads, and you will only see which players made the same choice as you. In the morning phase, there will be n/3 (rounded up, n is the amount of players) normal rooms, as well as one containment room and the control room. If we don't get a ton of players, there will be some NPC's behaving like players to help the people that win with teams. You still have to eat, and you will die after not eating for two days straight. I know that most SCP's don't need to eat, but we need some balance. Characters that do not die normally, such as SCP-035 and SCP-1678-A, will not have their deaths publicly revealed as to not reveal their role. If a player is voted out, they will be locked in a containment room, with non SCP characters in Euclid containment. During the night, players that sleep will take full damage from attacks, players that stay awake will take 2/3 damage and deal 2/3 damage back. Players that sleep without damage will heal 1/5 health. Roles: 'SCP-049' Euclid Win conditions: Win alone, or with SCP-035 Health: 15 Damage: 2 Lethal touch: (Night) Anyone you attack will die, unless they are specifically immune. Resurrection: When a player or NPC dies, unless otherwise stated, you may create SCP-049-2, which can be used once for each instance, to allow one player to win all their duels for one phase. Help a friend: You may give SCP-035 control over one SCP-049-2, which will become their host with the stats of who the SCP-049-2 was made with, but with 1 max health. 'SCP-035' Keter Win conditions: Win alone, or with SCP-049 Just a Mask: You can't die, but you can be incapacitated if your host dies.Even if you are "dead" you can come back, if you can convince someone to put on the mask. If you can convince another player that you are their ally and they agree to a formal alliance, they will die and become your new host. (Unless they are SCP-049, or they have SCP-500) You will gain all abilities, stats, and duel rankings of that person, with the addition of your abilities. Anyone who wants to guess your role must guess the role of your host. (You start as a random D-class) Rapid decay: Your host body will lose 5 health per day, and can't regain health from any source other than SCP-500 when your host body dies, no one may use the corpse. Made of porcelain: You are immune to SCP-049, SCP-2274, poison, and SCP-217 (But not counted towards the total of infected vs uninfected) 'SCP-073' Euclid Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Damage: 5 Immortal curse: You may not be killed by any means. If any player attempts to harm you, all effects that would harm you are applied to whoever caused them. You can still be out of the game if someone contains you in euclid containment. You are also immune to SCP-049, SCP-2274, and SCP-217 (But not counted towards the total of infected vs uninfected) Path of decay: Any food you are given is destroyed, no exceptions. 'SCP-1501' Euclid Win conditions: Win alone Health: 20 Damage: 15 Help the homeless: Ask a player to donate an item of their choice to the player with the least items. You will know what they donate. This may not be used on the player(s) with the least amount of items. 1 use per day. What if it was you?: You may only attack players at night if they have refused to donate items. Made of metal: You are immune to SCP-049, SCP-2274, poison, and SCP-217 (But not counted towards the total of infected vs uninfected) 'SCP-1678-A' Euclid Win conditions: Win alone Health: 20 Damage: 5 Hive mind: There are three instances of SCP-1678-A in site 42, but they are all the same player. You may use any amount of them at a time, or just use one at a time. If you use more than one during, say, the challenge phase, people will probably notice what your role is. If one of them is dead or contained, you may continue playing as the remaining Bobbys. Wonder food: Fill someones meal with mind control agents, allowing you to force them to perform one action the following day. 'SCP-2295' Safe Win conditions: Rescue at least 3 other players who were poisoned/bellow 50% health Health: 10 Heal: (Night) Return any allied player to full health, and cure any sicknesses. (Has no effect on players that are immune to sicknesses or players that are in perfect condition.) This costs 2 of your max health Re-stuff: Return yourself to 10 max health. 1 use Just a cute little toy: you have a 50% chance of wining challenges. 'Bobble the Clown' Win conditions: Win alone Health: 10 Damage: 10 Now you try!: Use SCP-993 to force a player to attack another player during the night. 0 uses, gain a use every time you attack someone. Dinner guest: Replace your meal with some "spare food". 0 uses, gain a use every time you kill someone. Someone else's fingers: Get into any room you want, regardless of clearance. 0 uses, gain a use every time you kill someone. 'Site Director' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Level 4 clearance Health: 15 Damage: 3 Demotion: Demote a player to D-class for one day. They will have no clearance, and can be remotely executed from the control room (If you guess the right number). 3 uses. 'Ethics committee supervisor.' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Level 2 clearance Health: 15 Damage: 3 Interview: Perform a psychoanalysis on another player, learning 4 roles that they might be. They will know that this happened. Against the rules: Block another player from attacking or using directly harmful abilities for one day. 3 uses. Special protection: Place an allied player in protection, forcing them to perform no actions at night, and be immune to any attacks during the night until they are at full health. Only 1 player may be in this at once. 'Chaos insurgency Terrorist' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining Chaos Insurgency personnel. Health: 15 Damage: 3 Bomb threat: Skip any phase. 2 uses. Letter bomb: Use SCP-3821 to send a letter bomb to any player. It will arrive in exactly two in game days and deal 10 damage to them. 1 use per day. Strength in numbers: Any other players that ally with you get +3 damage, and give the same boost to you. (Can stack.) 'Chaos insurgency Spy' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining Chaos Insurgency personnel. Level 1 clearance Health: 15 Damage: 3 Falsify records: You get an extra vote in the voting phase. Silence: (Any time before dinner) Poison a players meal. 1 use per day. Stealth: Other players will not see if you you enter the same room as them. Antidote: Remove poison from any player. 3 uses 'Mekhanite Agent ' Win conditions: Win alone. Health: 10 Infection: (Any time before dinner) Infect a players food with SCP-217, turning the person that eats it part machine. Contaigen: Anyone attacked by someone with SCP-217 will also catch SCP-217, regardless of how much damage they take. Players will not know who is infected with SCP-217, until all players are infected. Bring the God together again: If all players are infected with SCP-217, you may rebuild Mekhane. 'SCP-001' SCP-001 can't start as a role, it can only be created by the Mekhanite infecting everyone with God's blood. Win conditions: Win alone. Nothing in the world can stop me: You can only be killed by SCP-2399. You can't be contained either. You also can kill anyone in one attack. You also can't be guessed. Consume metal: Permanently destroy a normal room and anyone in it. 0 uses. Gain a use when you kill a player. Destroy all: (Challenge) Kill a player. Annihilate: Anyone you kill has their corpses destroyed, and all their items and role destroyed as well. 'SCP-2521' Win condi Items: Free Guess: (Available from prizes and lottery) When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if your guess is wrong. If your role is already known, you may trade all Free Guesses you have into different prizes. Used in the main thread. Guess Immunity: (Available from prizes and lottery) When used during the Dinner Phase, one guess of your choice will fail. Used in the main thread. Deadly Guess: (Available from prizes and lottery) When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. If their role has already been revealed publicly but it changed, the Deadly Guess will only work on the role that everybody knows them as, not their new role. Used in the main thread. Radio: (Available from comms room) Allows access to a private chat, which can be used by anyone that has a radio and your invitation to join. Security key card: (Level 1 card available from prizes, 1 level higher than your current level available from lottery) Allows access to certain rooms. SRA: (Available from SRA storage) Block the use of all SCP items and SCP characters abilities that are not passive for one phase. Restraints: (Available from prizes and lottery) Force another player to follow you to the available containment room. Lottery ticket: (Available from prizes) At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random lottery ticket held by an alive player will be chosen as the winning ticket. The owner of that ticket will gain two prizes and their ticket will be removed. Everybody will know how many Lottery Tickets each other have at the beginning of each Morning Phase. SCP-3108 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Nerf something. One use. Results may vary. Some restrictions may apply. Call now and recievedoubleyour... SCP-978 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Find the role of any player in the same room as you. One use. You may not guess their role for two days. SCP-500 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Save you from death once. No restrictions. SCP-093 (Available from lottery, prizes, and Euclid containment) Travel to another dimension to be exempt from all challenges this day. SCP-662 (Available from Safe containment) Summon Mr Deeds. He will do whatever is in his power to follow your every command. SCP-582 (Available from Keter containment) Summon SCP-582. It will do whatever is in its power to follow your every command, and it has a hell of a lot more power. SCP-999 (Available from Safe containment) Players may not willingly harm you, and you may not willingly harm others (Includes voting and containing). SCP-666½-J (Available from Keter containment and lottery) Put poison in another players meal. SCP-2774 (Available from Keter containment) If you have this item, you will be affected by the slow burn sloth. You will lose control of your character, for all but one random phase per day. I will auto you, and you may not speak, unless you are in the one phase when you are in control. The item will be consumed upon use. (This is really bad. You do not want this item.) SCP-2399: At any time after SCP-001 is built, the other players may initiate a vote on who is SCP-001. Whoever gets the most votes dies, no mater what role they are. This only works once, so you'd better use it wisely. (Ties do not fire the weapon) NPC only roles D-class: 15 health, 3 damage. Can be remotely executed by anyone in the control room. There are 10 of these, and they may ally with anyone. Researcher: 15 health, 3 damage. Starts with level two card. There are 7 of these, and they may ally with anyone. Challenges: Duel: SCP-001